


After Party

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [29]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Hangover, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: His Chief of Staff pulled away, panting and smiling andbeautiful.His hair was devoid of any irksome product and his curls bounced freely across his forehead. His pupils were blown wide on his already dark eyes, making them sparkle like shiny black gemstones— pebbles gifted to the kingpin penguin.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396144
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote this instead of working on my main projects. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

The first thing Oswald noticed that morning was the fact that he wasn’t alone in his bed, the second was that he was completely naked. He reached for the knife he always kept tucked away under his pillow, but the beam of light that leaked in through the window went straight to his hungover brain.

"Ack!" He exclaimed, unthinking. He didn’t quite get his hand around the handle of the knife before the man beside him rolled over. Oswald's heart nearly stopped when he realized who it was.

“Good morning,” Edward smiled brightly and leaned in close. Oswald’s first instinct was to try and slip away, to go boneless and flail out of the bed and retreat to the opposite end of the room. But Edward’s leg was draped over him and he was so warm and heavy… and  _ hard. _

“Wha— aaaaahhh…” Oswald moaned the moment Edward repositioned, sliding their cocks together and breathing into his mouth. His skin was on fire and his throat became dry. It almost made him forget the pounding in his head.

“Is this alright?” Edward asked, shifting his hips for emphasis.

“Uhhh... yes?” Oswald’s brain misfired and he saw sparks. Edward shifted again, grinding against him and bringing both of their erections to full attention,” Y-Yes!”

Edward rolled on top of him and kissed him. The taste was sour but Oswald didn’t mind. There was a tang of champagne and bourbon that mingled on their tongues. It was, of course, of no surprise to the newly appointed Mayor-Elect of Gotham. They’d had  _ quite _ the wild after-party... More wild than he’d realized given the current state of his sheets.

Oswald, unable to contain his eagerness, bucked his hips. Edward moaned loudly against his mouth in a way that was both startling and irresistible. Blackmailing Warden Quimby into releasing Edward from Arkham was  _ definitely _ the best idea he’d ever had.

His Chief of Staff pulled away, panting and smiling and _ beautiful _ . His hair was devoid of any irksome product and his curls bounced freely across his forehead. His pupils were blown wide on his already dark eyes, making them sparkle like shiny black gemstones— pebbles gifted to the kingpin penguin.

Edward licked his lips as he shifted his position, pinning most of his weight on his elbow and reaching down between them to wrap his fingers around their cocks.

“Edward!” Oswald called out, his face now unbearably hot.

_ “Oswald,”  _ Edward purred, “If you’re already screaming my name, what will you say when I really work you up?”

Oswald made a noise akin to a startled bird and risked a glance down at their groins. The image was obscene and made his mouth water. Slowly, Edward stroked them both. It was so much more intense than all of those fantasies he had all those months ago at Ed’s apartment when he’d wake up horny and flustered with the man, practically a  _ stranger, _ asleep beside him. But Ed was no longer a stranger. He was his friend, his closest confidant, his partner in crime, and certainly his object of desire.

“Am I dreaming?” he gasped.

“Do you dream about me often?” Edward chuckled and nipped at his earlobe, pumping them both faster. Oswald could feel the other man’s heartbeat thrumming wildly in his chest. It made his toes curl knowing that this was real and made everything feel that much more intense.

“I’ve… thought about it…” he confessed.

Suddenly, Oswald’s thoughts darkened. This was all so out of the blue, surely it was some sort of trick! No one had ever shown interest before. Why on Earth would Edward, a man of such intellect and imagination, suddenly appear in his bed? Angered by his own catastrophizing, Oswald’s hand shot out and clamped around his friend’s throat.

“What are your intentions?” Oswald growled.

_ “Harder,”  _ Edward moaned, ignoring his friend’s question.

“What?” Oswald blinked, completely taken aback by Edward’s reaction.

“Please?” the man begged, “Choke me harder. I’m so close.”

“O-Oh…” Oswald gulped. He sputtered out a breath and added more pressure without another thought. It was downright embarrassing how much power this man seemed to have over him.

Oswald shook his head and chuckled at his own ridiculousness. He  _ should _ put an end to this, but he would be lying if this wasn’t something that he’d wanted for so long. Resigned to keep chasing this feeling, he decided that there would be time enough for questions after they were done. Hopefully Ed would forgive him.

Edward’s strokes became uneven and his face was turning a lovely shade of violet. Oswald released some of the pressure, causing the man to gasp, and yanked him down towards his mouth to kiss him through his orgasm. He couldn’t help but scream as his vision turned white and his limbs became jello.

He blinked the sparks away from his eyes, rubbing the sleep away and willing the muscles in his face to relax. A chill rolled up his spine when he felt Edward’s hands on him again. He shot the man a glare and blushed when he chuckled and waved a towel in his face, showing that he was only meaning to clean up their mess.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Ed said, dipping the corner of the towel in a glass of water from the bedside table, “I just wanted to take the initiative.”

Edward wiped them both down and then set the towel aside in a pile of what appeared to be their discarded clothes from the night before. Looking around, Oswald could see the remnants of his and Ed’s suits, empty champagne flutes, and a broken vase of congratulatory flowers from the hall.

Oswald took a steadying breath before looking up into the man’s eyes, “Ed? How—”

“—are we going to deal with the press?” he interrupted, propping himself up on the pillow beside him, “Easy. We keep our relationship a secret.”

“I… Ed, I don’t—”

“—We have to, unfortunately,” Ed frowned. Oswald tried to speak out again but got lost in the feeling of Edward’s fingers delicately moving a stray hair from his face, “At least for a little while. We keep it a secret so that City Hall doesn’t assume a conflict of interest and we certainly don’t want the Underworld to know.”

“I’m not sure what to say…” Oswald blinked up at him, still reeling over the fact that any of this was happening at all.

“You don’t have to say anything. I have everything under control,” Edward leaned forward and kissed him like it was the most normal thing in the world. “I’ll go make us breakfast. I’ve been dying to cook for you again.”

Edward wrapped a robe around him, winked, and then made his way downstairs. Oswald groaned, pressing his palms to his eyes and willing his hangover away. No matter how hard he tried… he still couldn’t remember anything from the party last night. And he certainly didn’t remember how he and Edward had ended up naked and wrapped around one another.

* * *

Oswald decided to continue living his lie for the remainder of that morning. Edward made pancakes and some kind of lemony cream with fruit for them and the entire scene was so domestic and blissful, he never wanted it to end. It was everything he’d ever dreamed it to be. 

_ “Are you alright, Oswald?” Edward had asked after returning from the kitchen and cleaning up the table for them. His hair was still charmingly disheveled and his lips were swollen. There was also a slight bruise peeking out from the collar of his robe that made Oswald blush. _

_ “Yes, I’m alright. I’m just…” Oswald’s words lingered for a moment. Edward swallowed and started shifting his weight and looking away, “I’m just in awe of you is all.” _

_ Edward smiled, leaning forward, and kissing away a bit of cream that was hidden at the corner of Oswald’s mouth, “And I continue to be in awe of  _ you.  _ Every day, if I’m honest.” _

He didn’t want his confession that he didn’t even remember how their relationship started to ruin it for them, especially not when he seemed to have everything his heart ever desired in the palm of his hand.

The Penguin spun in his chair, whistling to himself as he did. Put him at a podium and he could talk for ages and inspire fellow Gothamites, spurring them into action. Have a reporter ask him all manner of invasive questions and stick a camera in his face, he can handle that. But give him a job that requires a desk and he’s at a loss. He’s too restless to handle that sort of tedium. Though, lucky for him, Edward seemed keen to handle that workload on his behalf.

As the Mayor-Elect, he had quite a bit of work to do at City Hall. He wanted to rest for a while and allow Mayor James to clean out his desk with his tail tucked between his legs, but his Chief of Staff insisted on getting started right away. Oswald, also eager to set his plans in motion, agreed. Edward was already hard at work navigating them through what would be their new offices. 

Mayor James made a statement shortly after the announcement of Oswald’s win and would be making another one later that day in an attempt to get in a few last-minute jabs at the Mayor-Elect and his chosen Chief of Staff. Not like any of it would matter. Nothing he could say would really damage Oswald’s reputation given how he’d won in a landslide— fairly, at that.

_ “I cannot be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. Worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?” _ _   
  
_

Oswald smiled. How had he been so blind to Edward’s affections before? In hindsight, that riddle had romantic implications. Curse him for being so singularly focused on winning the election that he’d outright neglected and ignored the truest answer to that riddle even when it was literally staring him in the face. God, and he’d almost had him shot.

_ “I believe in you, Oswald. Even when you don’t believe in yourself.” _

His mother had warned him long ago that life would only give him one true love and that it could easily slip through his idle fingers. Of course, he never once believed her that such a thing was even possible for someone like him. Romance was such a foreign concept. It was a distraction, a disaster waiting to happen, and a dangerous miscalculation. He’d seen it countless times before with Fish and the others. Even Don Falcone fell prey to a ploy designed to crush his heart. Edward had agreed with him, even going so far as to say that men such as them should have  _ no _ emotional attachments if they are to succeed.

Oswald frowned as he pondered  _ when _ Edward changed his mind and why. Was it last night or did he catch feelings before? Was it as far back as those days at the apartment? Is that why he reacted so poorly to seeing him after he was released from Arkham? Did he spend his  _ own _ nights at Arkham in those cold cells thinking about Oswald and never knowing if they would see one another again? The very idea of Edward going through something so painful made his heartache.

He’d thought about allowing himself a few moments to  _ indulge _ over the years, like with Ed back at his apartment. It wouldn’t have meant anything in the long run, at least not at the time. Nothing more than a blindfold shielding him from the awfulness that was Gotham and the stress of ruling his Empire. Don Maroni had great success with his call girls and even Don Falcone had lovers over the years, why couldn’t the Penguin have the same?

Something about the way Edward’s voice dipped down into a sultry elixir of menace and sweet syrup made his skin feel like a live wire. Coupled with that mischievous look in his eyes, Oswald could scarcely think. Edward Nygma was different. He was meant to be savored and Oswald wasn’t certain how to ever approach the subject or, if he was honest, if he ever would. The last thing he wanted was to bruise their friendship…

Oswald hummed when he thought about the small dots of purple that bloomed around Edward’s throat. He hadn’t realized that Edward would bruise so easily and chuckled during breakfast when he noticed how the evidence from their little choking session hadn’t faded away. They were subtle enough that they could be easily concealed beneath Edward’s shirt collar, but Oswald knew they were there.

Curious, Oswald reached beneath his desk and touched himself through his trousers. He was already half-hard and he knew that the more he thought about Edward, the more excited he would become. He gave himself an experimental squeeze and bit down on his lip to stifle a moan. His eyes glanced up towards the clock on the wall and then towards the unlocked door. His Chief of Staff could walk in at any moment, but the thought of getting caught only spurred him on.

He closed his eyes and thought back to all of those delightful noises from that morning. All of Edward’s little gasps and groans and the way he spoke his name. Oswald didn’t bother resisting the urge to dip his fingers beneath the hem of his pants. His head slammed against the back of his office chair as he closed his eyes and imagined Edward’s fingers and mouth on his body. He could almost envision looking down and seeing Edward tucked away under his desk during a meeting, lapping away at the head of his cock and winking up at him.

He pulled himself free from his confines and stroked himself from base to tip. Sweat rolled down his forehead and neck. With his free hand he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. His Chief of Staff had helped him pick out his suit that morning and had even assisted him in putting it on, but the idea of Ed tearing it off of him sent him spiraling.

Edward’s name danced around behind his teeth. With his eyes pinched closed, he could see the wave rushing to shore and he was ready and eager to feel it wash over him. However, the sound of the door handle turning pulled him out of his reverie.

“I took the liberty of drafting these up for you,” Edward said, blissfully unaware and carrying a stack of files that obscured his view of Oswald at his desk, “All that’s left for you at the office is for you to read over them and sign.”

Oswald managed to tuck himself away as Edward placed the files at his desk. He looked up at him and cleared his throat, “Excellent. Do we have any other obligations after I’ve signed off on all of these?”

“You have a speech to make outside before we leave,” Edward informed him, readjusting Oswald’s shirt and tie so that it was more presentable, “I’ve already spoken with some of the interns to make sure we have a podium set up and I’ll be enforcing a time limit so that you aren’t on your feet for longer than is necessary.”

“How thoughtful,” Oswald blushed. He’d gotten so used to the idea of Butch Gilzean as his Chief of Staff that he hadn’t expected the man who replaced him to be so accommodating and considerate. It was certainly a perk he could get used to. It reminded him of his mother, in a way. Except Edward wasn’t domineering or overbearing like his mother had been. He loved her dearly, but her more controlling nature was part of the reason why he rarely stayed at the apartment. However, with Ed, he found that he never wanted to leave his side.

“Of course,” Edward smirked and leaned forward. The gentle brush of his lips against his own made his heart flutter. He smelled like basil and tea tree oil.

“If we’re supposed to be keeping this a secret, isn’t it unwise to be kissing me in the office?” 

“You’re probably right,” Ed shied away and chewed at the corner of his own lip, “I’ve just been replaying everything in my head all day and couldn’t resist.”

“Yes… about that,” Oswald cleared his throat, “Can we talk about—”

“—Oh, would you look at the time!” Ed said, staring at the watch he wasn’t wearing, “I should get back to my desk. I’ll see you tonight!” he hastily kissed Oswald on the cheek and fled down the hall.

The door closed behind him and all Oswald was left with was the ticking of the clock. He blinked and looked around at his surroundings, making certain he wasn’t actually still dreaming.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

* * *

Edward avoided Oswald the remainder of that afternoon, only interacting with him long enough to straighten his tie again for the press. They even took separate rides back to the mansion. Olga, Oswald’s housekeeper, had busied herself that entire day cleaning up the mess from the night before and preparing dinner for the two men of the house.

Oswald sat at the head of the table, a roaring fire behind him, and waited for his Chief of Staff to finally come home. He needed to ask him about his bizarre, dismissive attitude earlier that day and, above all else, needed to come clean about how little he remembered.

Luckily, Edward arrived before the food got cold. Apologies spilled from his lips as he explained how he’d been nervous and unable to pick the right bottle of wine for dinner and how he, on a whim, picked out some flowers to replace the arrangement that had been ruined the night prior.

“Thank you?” Oswald stared questioningly at the bouquet presented to him. It was a thoughtful gift of purple lilies, wild hellebores, and eucalyptus. He held the bouquet in his hand and shifted around for a place to set them down. 

“Oh, silly me,” Edward slapped himself in the forehead. He wandered into the kitchen and retrieved a vase, taking the flowers from Oswald’s hand and setting it on the table, “I… uh… hope that the flowers were an acceptable gift. I’m not entirely sure what our boundaries are.”

“I confess I’m a bit at a loss as well…” Oswald squirmed, “Edward, I should tell you that I’m—”

“—This food looks excellent!” Edward interrupted, spooning roasted tomatoes and chicken onto his plate, “Would be a shame if this all went cold before you could enjoy it.”

“Yes, but we should really—”

“—I picked us up some Grüner Veltliner. Should I pour you a glass?”

“It can  _ wait,”  _ he growled, desperately trying to curb his temper.

Edward made a face that showed he noticed the steam screaming just behind the release valve that was Oswald’s wrath. However, rather than acknowledging it, he continued with his explanation, “I was trying to find a wine that tied back to your Hungarian roots and thought that the Grüner Veltliner would pair nicely with the chicken tonight. It’s sweet with a bit of a white pepper aftertaste. It might actually make for a nice addition to our usual stock.”

“Fine,” Oswald rolled his eyes before sliding his wine glass over to Ed’s side of the table, prompting him to fill it. Edward’s dopey smile never left his face as he filled both of their glasses and dug into the food on his plate. Oswald ground his teeth and angrily took a bite of one of his roasted tomatoes.

They enjoyed their meal in resigned silence. Oswald’s eyes would drift over to Ed who, upon realizing he’d been spotted, would shy away and smirk over the rim of his glass. At one point, Edward’s hand made its way over to Oswald’s and he laced their fingers together. The man looked positively giddy and it almost made Oswald forget how frustrated he was. They both giggled in their bashfulness and Oswald even risked lifting the man’s hand towards his lips so he could kiss his knuckles. 

With their meal finished and most of their wine bottle depleted, Edward guided Oswald over to the couch by the fire. Oswald ran his hand across the lush fabric and felt like the whole scene was familiar somehow. Mentally, he retraced his steps and tried to recall the events of their previous evening— the announcement, his speech and Edward’s elevation to the status of his Chief of Staff, the gifts and praise he received from campaign volunteers, drinking, several criminals coming to kiss the ring when no one was looking, more drinking…

“Edward, about last night…” Oswald sighed, “We have a lot we should probably discuss.”

“Do you think we need more wood for the fire?” Edward set his glass down and stood up, “I can go fetch that before we continue.”

“Let me talk first.”

“It won’t take long,” Edward insisted.

“Jesus, Ed, will you  _ sit down!”  _ he yelled, finally lighting his fuse, “I have been trying to speak to you all evening but all you’ve done is interrupt me.”

“I… I’m sorry,” Ed frowned and sat back down next to him, folding his hands into his lap, “I just… I got so excited, is all. I’ve never really had anyone  _ want _ me before.”

“Didn’t you have a girlfriend before? Kristina, or whatever her name was?”

“Kristen, and yes, but…” Ed fiddled with the hem of his suit jacket. He smiled in a way that was self-deprecating and sad. It reminded Oswald of that weaker man he’d met months ago, “I was really just a distraction. She never loved me. She never would have…”

“I see...” Oswald sighed, tentatively placing his hand on his friend’s— boyfriend’s?— knee, “I have something important I need to tell you.”

“I know you don’t love me, Oswald.”

“...What?” he blinked.

“I’m not blind. I told you I loved you over and over last night and you never said it back,” his frown twisted and he looked like he might cry, “It’s okay that you don’t. I just… Oswald, I _ really _ want to try this.”

“Ed…”

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding talking about it. I’m worried you’ve changed your mind and realized I’m not really what you want,” his frown deepened, “In hindsight, you never actually said that you wanted to enter a relationship. It was just sex… so, maybe it was all just wishful thinking on my part.”

“Ed—”

“—I’m such an idiot.”

_ “Edward,”  _ he growled, “If you interrupt me one more time, Jim Gordon will  _ never _ find your body.”

Edward clamped his mouth shut, giving Oswald enough time to breathe. After a few moments of silence, Oswald finally spoke, “I haven’t been honest with you.”

Edward opened his mouth to speak but instead shifted away, likely unsure if he was even allowed to respond. 

Oswald continued, “Edward, I don’t remember how this all started.”

“You mean meeting me at the GCPD when I embarrassed myself with a riddle or when I found you in the woods?”

Oswald glared and Edward closed his mouth again.

“What I mean to say…” Oswald steeled himself, “...is that I don’t remember last night.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I don’t know how we got together and I certainly don’t remember how  _ you _ ended up in _ my _ bed,” Oswald explained.

“I don’t appreciate you making fun of me,” Edward said, stoic and cold.

“I’m not making fun of you, Ed,” Oswald felt his chest tighten, “I don’t remember anything from last night. The whole party is just a blur.”

“You’re… serious?” Edward swallowed, “You really don’t remember last night? None of it?”

“I remember drinking,” Oswald clarified. “I’m so sorry, Ed. I should have told you sooner.”

“Why didn’t you say something this morning?!” Ed jumped to his feet, frantic and flailing as he spiraled, “I should have known something was wrong. You were drunk and I… I…”

“In fairness, we were  _ both _ drunk,” he sighed. Edward stood there, shaking and chewing his nails. “Ed, it’s alright. Sit back down.”

“What  _ do _ you remember?” Ed asked, his voice tight.

“I remember the announcement and your riddle. I remember sending everyone home shortly after my acceptance speech and I remember some of the local gangs coming to kiss the ring. After that, it’s a bit of a haze,” Oswald rubbed his eyes. “I was hoping that you could help me fill in the gaps and maybe we could start over?”

“Start over in what way?” Edward looked ready to cry, “Start over from square one and just be friends or…?”

“No,” Oswald held his hand, “No, I want this to work.”

“You mean you still want to be with me after all of this?”

“Edward,” Oswald smiled, rolling his eyes in fondness, “What part about this morning or today makes you think that I don’t want this? I was seriously about to stab you before I was able to put two and two together.”

“I’m glad you didn’t stab me,” Ed adjusted his glasses, “That would have been very confusing.”

“Not to mention disappointing.” He squeezed Ed’s hand tighter, “Especially given that  _ this _ is the alternative.”

“Agreed,” Edward finally smiled. “Okie dokie then, let’s figure out what you’re missing. This should be a simple enough puzzle.”

They both went back and forth describing the events of the evening following the announcement on the news. At some point, Butch Gilzean tried to worm his way back into Oswald’s good graces and tried to talk his way into a higher position other than simply being the Mayor’s personal bodyguard— a position that Edward suggested giving to the infamous Victor Zsasz instead. Oswald had apparently responded to Butch’s pitiful mewling by tossing a drink in his face and saying that he should just accept that Edward was “his guy” and to move on. That, of course, got people mumbling and Edward made sure to send most of the guests home after that.

“So… when did all of  _ this _ start?” Oswald gestured between them.

“It was after everyone left,” Edward explained, “We were sitting right here actually. You thanked me for everything that I had done and how you would feel lost without me. I responded by informing you that you were the most important person in my life and that I would do anything for you.”

“That alone sounds like a love confession,” Oswald smirked.

“That’s essentially how you responded,” Ed chuckled. “You said that it sounded an awful lot like I was saying that I loved you.”

“And then?”

“I… wasn’t very good at lying. I tried but you saw right through me.”

“Did I move first or did you?” Oswald asked.

“I-I did,” he confessed, “At first I thought you were upset and that I had ruined everything by being so honest. I said before that vulnerability would be the end of us and I thought that that was exactly what I’d done.”

“You have done no such thing!” Oswald insisted, “I’m glad we’re at this point. Truly.”

“Me too,” Edward smiled. His eyes sparkled and Oswald could feel himself getting lost in them again.

“What did you do next?” Oswald asked, licking his lips.

“I kissed you,” he replied. His hand reached out to hold the new Mayor’s face, his thumb gliding across the man’s cheek as he waited.

“Care to demonstrate?” Oswald whispered. He could already taste it.

Without much hesitation, Edward eliminated the distance between them. It wasn’t the same passionate sort of kiss like the ones they shared this morning. This was sweet. Tender. Full of emotion and longing and a hint of uncertainty. Edward pulled away, still stroking his face, “How was that? Did it bring back any of those memories?”

“Perhaps if you kissed me again?” Oswald smirked.

And Edward obliged. This kiss held a little more heat. Oswald could feel the tension building up between them and smiled when he found the feeling to be a familiar one.

“And what happened after you kissed me?” Oswald asked.

“I asked if you were going to kill me,” Ed chuckled.

“And what did I say to that?” Oswald trailed the pad of his thumb across Edward’s swollen lips.

“You said  _ ‘I’ll only kill you if you stop’ _ so I just kissed you again,” Edward pushed him backwards on the couch, slowly, and crawled on top of him. He nibbled at his ear lobe and whispered, “And then I asked you if I could touch you.”

“Yes!” Oswald yelped, bucking his hips forward.

“You responded a bit like that, yeah,” Edward palmed Oswald through his suit and drank in every moan.

“A-And what next?” Oswald didn’t bother hiding his desperation.

This time, Edward didn’t respond with words. Instead, he continued to trail kisses down his neck and chest until he was curled up on the other end of the couch and unbuttoning Oswald’s pants. Oswald, already excited and eager for more, spread his legs wider. He sprang free and could feel the warm heat from Edward’s mouth ghosting over his sensitive skin. He looked down and the image of Edward’s head between his legs looked quite a bit like how he had imagined it in his office.

“This is roughly how it played out before,” Edward teased the bundle of nerves at the head of Oswald’s cock with the flat of his tongue. He barely applied any pressure.

“Well don’t stop now!” Oswald whined, gripping the couch cushions. 

Edward, after making sure to hold Oswald’s hips in place, sealed his lips around the head. His tongue swirled around in spirals and made Oswald’s legs quake. He let go with an obscene pop and held it firmly in his hand. He gave a few gentle strokes before kissing and suckling down the length of his shaft.

“H-H-Have you done this b-before? Before me, that is?” Oswald tried not to stammer and failed.

“Not before you, no,” Edward licked a long stripe up towards the tip, “But I  _ did _ find that I liked it.”

Oswald moaned as Edward took him into his mouth once again and bobbed his head. The sound of Edward gagging around him and the wet heat that engulfed him nearly sent him over. He still had more he needed to be reminded of so he grabbed at Edward’s hair and pulled him up for air. He chuckled at the delightful, satisfied smirk plastered across Edward’s face.

“If you keep going like that, I won’t last.”

“Are you certain?” Edward leaned in for more, lapping at the tip once again, “I had a few other tricks I tried out before we stopped this particular activity.”

“Did it end with me cumming on your glasses? Because that’s what I’m  _ going _ to end up doing now if you keep on like that.”

Edward blushed and his eyes widened, “As much as I may like that, we should probably stay on track for recreation purposes.”

He gave Oswald’s cock one final squeeze before straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him once more. They both seemed unable and unwilling to keep from doing so.

“So, what’s next?” 

“Honestly, it’s a bit of a blur for me too,” Edward bit his lip. The color of his blush deepened and traveled down his chest, “I think we stayed like this for a while before you invited me to your bedroom.”

“Well, then. Shall we venture upstairs?”

Edward smirked devilishly and pried himself from the couch. He helped Oswald to his feet and tugged him along towards the stairs. They only made it a few steps before Edward turned him, slammed Oswald’s back against the wall, and kissed him. 

“Just trying to make the recreation authentic,” Edward told him.

“I see,” Oswald grinned. He grabbed Ed by his lapels and made them switch places. Edward’s startled gasp didn’t last long before Oswald’s mouth was all over his. He pulled away, wiping the drool from his mouth, “And did I respond in kind?”

“You did,” he said, tugging at Oswald's tie.

“Good,” he kissed him once before shedding his suit jacket right there on the steps. He was far too hot to bother wearing it any longer.

Edward kicked off his shoes and threw his own jacket on the floor once they reached the top of the stairs. He was most of the way through shedding his belt when he and Oswald stumbled, knocking over an antique lamp in the hallway. They both giggled at the broken pieces and then turned their attention back to each other.

Oswald popped several buttons on Edward’s shirt and marveled at how the man growled at him. Edward, in a moment of strength, lifted him off of his feet and slammed him onto the bed with Oswald laughing all the way. In any other circumstance, he would have felt embarrassed to be manhandled in such an undignified way and he  _ certainly _ would have taken issue with someone causing him to squeak as he just had, but this was  _ Edward.  _ Delightful, intelligent, and  _ perfect _ Edward.

Stipped bare, the two of them continued to kiss and roll around the bed, mussing the sheets and bruising their lips. Satisfied by the bleary look on Oswald’s face, Edward scooted towards the side of the bed and opened the drawer on the bedside table. He pulled out the bottle of lube Oswald had kept there for his own personal reasons, though it was noticeably emptier than when he last remembered using it. 

Oswald blinked and waited for Edward to guide him. Already knowing how Oswald likely felt, Edward dipped down and gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead, “We can stop now, if you want.”

“I’m still missing pieces,” Oswald shook his head, “I’m remembering some of it in flashes, but it’s there. Please? I need you.”

“How can I resist you when you ask so sweetly?” Edward cooed as he popped open the bottle.

The initial press of his fingers made Oswald hiss. He’s explored his own body before but something about sharing the experience with another person made him tense. Ed whispered reassurances and waited for Oswald to get used to the intrusion before continuing to scissor him open. Before long, he was putty in Edward’s capable hands.

“God, this feels  _ so good,” _ Oswald squirmed, “How did I keep from cumming before we even got started?”

“I’m not sure, really,” Ed chuckled, “You were screaming pretty loudly at the time.”

Edward crooked his fingers, hitting that perfect spot and dangling Oswald above the precipice. He screamed and his limbs started shaking.

“Ah, there’s the screaming,” Edward giggled. Oswald playfully swatted at his arm. Edward only responded by crooking his fingers again and pinning Oswald to the bed with his other hand. 

Just as Oswald was about to cry _ enough, _ Edward removed his fingers and opened the bottle once more. He applied a liberal amount of gel to his cock and Oswald’s eager hole. Ed repositioned their hips, placing a pillow beneath Oswald and massaging some of the tension away from his knee. They locked eyes and Edward pressed in, slowly, inch by swollen inch, until Oswald was panting and out of breath. He gripped Edward by the shoulders and was certain he was making a face just based on how Edward looked at him.

For the most part, Oswald could piece together the puzzle of what he missed. How everything led up to that morning and, most of all, how much he adored everything about the man. He was beautiful and cunning. Educated and skilled with a knife. Best of all, he felt the same about Oswald.

“Tell me you love me,” Oswald begged. When Edward gave him a look, he clarified, “You said you told me over and over and I didn’t respond. Say it now.”

Edward buried his face into the crook of Oswald’s neck and mumbled, “I love you, Oswald.”

“And again?”

“I love you,” his thrusts lost their rhythm and Oswald could feel his heart thrumming behind his sternum. He pulled back to stare Oswald in the eye.

“Again,” he demanded.

“I love you!” Edward’s eyes pinched shut. It was obvious he was as close as Oswald was.

“Edward,” Oswald held his face. Once he opened his eyes again, Oswald continued, “I love you.”

His movements halted suddenly as he explored Oswald’s expression. How own was full of awe and Oswald could almost see the love they both felt written across his face. This was real.

“I love you,” Oswald repeated, nodding his head and smiling his affirmation. He wanted there to be no confusion about his sincerity. He continued to repeat those words as Edward picked up speed, grunting and panting as he did. That wave finally crashed over them and Edward collapsed on top of him in a fit of giggles.

“Neither of us lasted as long as we did last night,” he forced himself up on his elbows so he didn’t crush his lover beneath him.

“Maybe not, but you helped me fill those gaps in my memory,” he kissed him, “And I corrected my mistake.”

“Your mistake?” Ed cocked his head.

“The one where I neglected to tell you how much I loved you in return,” he played with one of Edward’s curls, “If this is as good a start for you as it is for me, would you be willing to continue from here? As lovers?”

“Certainly,” Edward grinned, starry-eyed and blissful, before leaning in to kiss him for the thousandth time that evening.


End file.
